


For what it’s worth

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Atticus tells Amelia she deserves better than Owen





	For what it’s worth

“I really like you”Atticus told Amelia 

Amelia was scared to open herself up like this to anyone

Truth be told She hasn’t been in a relationship with anyone since she split up with Owen

Amelia still struggled with her mixed lingering feelings for her ex husband but she was trying to move on

“You’re a really good guy Linc”Amelia replies 

“Maybe too good for me”Amelia said to him 

“For what it’s worth you deserve way better than him Amelia”Atticus told her

Amelia sighed “He’s probably off frolicking around with Teddy right now”

“Maybe I can take you out for some drinks if that’s fine with you?”Atticus asked her 

“What if I said yes...”Amelia said to him

“I’d be honored to have your presence around me”Atticus smiles


End file.
